User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: Helping An Old Enemy, Piece by Piece
This takes place after episode 10. Four days after leaving Water 7… Blu: Hey Flora, where is the next Straw Hat pirate at? Flora: somewhere in the West Blue Blu: so does this mean we’re leaving the Grand Line. Flora: not just yet, there is still plenty more to see in this sea and I’m in no hurry. Plus, there are other people we can meet other than those from dad’s crew. Who knows? We might once again encounter someone whom dad knew pretty well. Blu: hopefully, we won’t run into anyone nasty. By the way, does your body still aches from your battle with Franky? Flora: DON’T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!!!!!! Later during the day, Flora’s ship arrives at a tropical island with apparently no civilization living there. Blu: looks like we found ourselves a deserted island. If there are edible plants and animals living here, this could be a nice place to hunt. Flora: there may be no towns or villages in sight, but there is still a chance that there are people present on this island. Blu: if there is someone on this island, I hope they’ll be ordinary people with no crazy super powers. On the beach, they find a small house close to the forest. Flora: well what do you know, there are people living on this island after all. Blu: please be someone friendly They then approach the house. Flora: hello! Is someone there? she knocks on the door, it opens from the inside. A man with a nodachi strapped to his back stands at the doorway. Man: May I ask what are you doing at my vacation isle? Flora: This is your vacation isle? Who are you? Man: If you must know, my name is Trafalgar Law. Flora: Trafalgar Law? ……aaaaaahhh! I heard about you! You were one of the most renowned pirates from the Pirate Era! And you once formed an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy! Law: so you’re familiar with me. That will save me the trouble of having to explain myself. Now then, if you have no business here, I’m going to ask you to leave… immediately. Flora: up a cute face please be gentle with me. I’m a bit weary from my long travels and I need a place to rest. I would greatly appreciate if you allow me to stay on this island just for a day. Pretty please, I promise I’ll be very nice. Law isn’t charmed in the slightest, but he decides to be lenient anyway. Law: fine… you may stay, but you’re not allowed in this house. If you need food, you’re permitted to collect what you find in the forest. All that I ask is that you leave this island by tomorrow morning. And I’ll give you this one warning: if you trouble me in any way, there will be… severe consequences. Keep that in mind if you want to leave with your body completely intact. Am I understood? Flora: yes, I heard you clearly. Anyway, where is the talking bear? Instead of answering, Law shuts the door in Flora’s face. Flora and her snake walks away from Law’s house. Blu: so Flora, when you said that the man was one of the most renowned pirates from the Pirate Era, does that mean he’s very strong? Flora: I guess so. Like mom, he was one of the Shichibukai. He was also part of the Worst Generation just like dad. Blu: you also mentioned that he formed an alliance with your father. Does that mean he’s a friend? Flora: Not really. He only teamed up with father to defeat a common foe. Once that business was done, he and dad became enemies in the race for One Piece. Blu: Flora, does that man have any kind of scary power? Flora: here’s what dad told me… everything she heard about Law’s powers Blu: now that’s very scary! All the more reason not to become an enemy of this person! Flora: don’t worry, we’ll be fine as long we don’t bother him. Blu: oh, so you’re not the least bit interested in seeing his powers first hand? Flora: why would you ask that? Blu: it’s because I haven’t forgotten that you didn’t listen to me when I told you not to piss off Franky. Need I remind you what happened next? Even though I did not see the battle since you went without me, I have a pretty good idea how it turned out since you came back with the face of defeat and with all the bandages you were wearing. And I can still see your scars. Whenever I look at them, it reminds me that you did something incredibly stupid. In my opinion, it was pretty ridiculous that you beat up a lot of people just to coerce that one man to battle you. Flora then grabs Blu by the neck. Flora: listen closely Blu, when I decide what I’m going to do, I’ll do it. And I won’t care about other people’s opinions, not even my mother’s. Besides, it was fun fighting non-pirate males for once. While we’re on the subject, I got what I wanted in the end so all the injuries I sustained were totally worth it. Since I was wearing a disguise at the time, I achieved my objective without anyone knowing. And if you speak just to irritate me, I’ll definitely smash that translator collar! the non-pirate males Flora is referring to are the Franky Family and the Galley-la shipwrights. Blu: please don’t do that! I’ll start crying again! Flora: don’t play smart with me! You’re my snake! Don’t forget your place! Far away from Law’s house, Flora eventually comes across a sailboat. Flora: a boat? Way out here? Blu: it could belong to that man. Flora: if it belongs to Law, why would he leave it so far away from his house? Unless there is another person here on this island. Could it be the talking bear? Blu: it is possible that the boat belonged to a visitor who recently encountered Law and become of his victims. Flora: there’s a trail here that leads to the forest. Blu: you’re going to follow it? Flora: why not? Following the trail, Flora enters the forest and soon stumbles upon an area where she sees bullet holes and trees cut apart. Flora: looks a fight occurred here, but I don’t see any bodies. What could have happened here? Blu suddenly jumps off Flora. Flora: Blu, what’s wrong? Blu: Hey Flora! Look what I found! What’s sitting next to Blu appears to be pieces of a woman’s head. Flora: looks like you found a strange-looking puzzle. Blu: want to put the pieces together? Flora: I’ll give it a shot. Flora puts the pieces of the head together. The head suddenly wakes up. Head: What’s this?!!! My head has been put back together again?!!!! Flora: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blu: whaaaaaaa…..!!!!!!! The head!!!!! It spoked!!!!!!!! Flora: a good look at the woman’s face wait a minute. I think I’ve seen this face before. Emerald: I KNOW YOU!!!!!!!! You’re that girl who fought alongside Black Leg Sanji!!!!!!!!! Flora: now I remember! You were with the pirates that threatened Sanji’s restaurant! ……..And what happened to you?!! Why are you just… a head?!! Emerald: that’s… NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!!!! Flashback….. Before Flora arrived at the island, Emerald challenged Law to a fight, which apparently did not end so well for her. Emerald has been separated into five pieces: her head, her left and right arms, her torso, and her lower body. Emerald: How… degrading! Dismembering me without killing me! I would not stand for this insult! Law: let me tell you this one good rule of thumb that everyone in the world should know about: the weak has no say in how they die. Emerald: you…. BASTARD!!! I swear!!! YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!!!!!!! Law: sarcastically while grinning I’m sure I will. his powers to teleport Emerald’s pieces (except her head) away Emerald: Hey!!! Where did my other parts go?!!! Law: who knows? All I can say is that they’re left to the wilderness of the island. As things are now, you are in no position to make threats. You can only sit there, completely unable to do anything at all. What will become of you is of no concern to me. However, I think I’ll keep this with me. a vital organ encased in a cube Emerald: Hold on!!! Is that my…. cuts her head to pieces before she finish speaking Back to the present…… Flora: let me guess, that man did this to do. Emerald: …………………… Flora: ….and he cut you to pieces and scattered your parts all over the island. Emerald: ………………………….. Flora: alright, I know what to do. I am going to find your parts and help reassemble your body. Emerald: EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!! DID I EVEN ASK FOR YOUR HELP?!!!!!!!!!!!! Get lost!!!!!!! I’d rather rot than receiving help from you!!!!!!!! As so out on a whim, Flora embarks on a quest to restore Emerald’s body. She carries her head as she searches for her pieces. Emerald: this is so humiliating!!!!! I demand you to put me down this instant!!!!!! Flora: with just your head, how can you even move? Emerald: I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO TAG ALONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!! Flora: look, even though you don’t want my assistance, I decided to help you so that what’s I’m going to do. No matter what your opinions are, I’ll just ignore every single word you say. Emerald: SCREW YOU!!!!!!!! I don’t need your pity!!!!!!!!! I’ll never forget about our last encounter!!!! Mark my words!!!!!! One day, I’ll avenge my father’s humiliation and make Black Leg suffer miserably!!!!!!!! Flora whacks Emerald’s head. Flora: wait till you return to one piece before you start talking about revenge. Speaking of pieces, there is one close by. Emerald: Really?! And how would you know that?! Flora: take a look yourself. They then encounter a rhino passing by. Emerald’s lower body is attached to the rhino’s back. Emerald: IT’S MY LEGS!!!! HEEEEEY!!!!! Get over here and give me my legs back!!!!!!!! Emerald’s yelling caught the rhino’s attention. The rhino is agitated and starts charging. Emerald: Hey! Wait! Stooooop! Don’t run over us!!!! Flora uses Haoshoku Haki to stop the rhino. The rhino faints, but then it rolls over and lies on its back with Emerald’s legs still stuck on it. Emerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! MY LEGS!!!!! MY LEEEEEEEGS!!!!!!!! Flora pushes the rhino over and pulls Emerald’s lower body off the rhino’s back. Emerald: YOU BITCH!!!!! If you want to help me, make sure no part of me gets crushed!!!!! Blu: geez, chill out. Just be thankful we found one of your parts. Flora attaches Emerald’s head to her legs. Blu thinks Emerald looks funny and starts laughing. Emerald: WHAT’S SO FUNNY SNAKE?!!!!! Blu: ha ha ha ha ha ha It’s just…. Ha ha ha You look so… bizarre ha ha ha ha! Flora: all that’s left is your upper body and your arms. Emerald then runs off. Flora: Hey wait! Where are you going?! Emerald: Now that I don’t need you to carry me anymore, I’ll find my other parts myself! After separating from Flora, Emerald went on to search for her torso. Emerald: now where could my upper body be? Even though it’s separate from me, I can still feel it. I feel… cold and wet all over. It must be in a place where there’s water. then hears a running stream nearby and quickly rushes towards it. It’s got to be here somewhere. It has to be. follows the stream until it stops at a large pond. She looks into the water and finds her torso at the bottom. There it is!!! I found it!!! The problem is… how am I supposed to get it? I can’t swim like this! Finding a way to get her torso out of the pond would be the least of her worries. Emerald soon sees a school of piranha entering the pond through the stream. Emerald: OH NO!! What am I going to do?!!! If I jump in, they’ll come after me! But if they see my torso, they’ll feast on it! Flora appears and launches Haki-imbued arrows at the piranhas. Emerald: You?!!! Blu: you can thank us later. Flora was insistent on following you. Flora drops Blu and her quiver of arrows before jumping into the pond. While swimming towards Emerald’s torso, she uses a knife and Busoshoku Haki to ward off any attacking piranha. Once she sees that there are too many of them, she uses Haoshoku Haki to quell them. She quickly grabs the torso and swims out of the pond safely. Though it’s still wet, Flora gives Emerald back her torso. Rather than showing gratitude, Emerald runs off again. Emerald: Don’t expect me to say thank you!!! Blu: and there she goes again. After running far away from Flora…. Emerald: ok, all that’s left are my arms. Hopefully they won’t be hard to find. After a long walk, Emerald is finally worn out that she decides to rest by sitting on a nearby log. While Emerald is pondering on where to search next, a large cobra creeps up on her from behind. The cobra then moves in for the strike, but Flora intercepts it, getting bitten in the arm. Flora grabs her knife and decapitates it. Emerald: are you going to be alright?! That cobra was venomous! Do you have an antidote with you?! Flora: don’t worry, I’m immune to poison. Emerald: whaaaat?! When did you gain immunity to poison?! Flora: I was born with it. Blu: never mind that. Look what we found. Flora then shows that she has acquired another one of Emerald’s pieces. Emerald: it’s my left arm! Flora then returns the arm to her. Emerald: tell me something! Why are you willing to go through so much trouble to help me?! It’s not like you owe me anything! During our first meeting, I tried to kill you! And I still hold a grudge against you for besting me! Oh wait a minute, you figure that if you are nice to me, I’ll just forgive and forget, is that it?! If so, then you are only wasting your time! Flora: it’s not like I expect you to be my friend. It’s just I don’t see anything wrong with showing sympathy for a fellow woman. Emerald: fine, I’ll let you help me find my other arm. But don’t expect me to repay your charity! They then begin the search for Emerald’s right arm with Flora leading the way. Emerald: are you sure we’re going in the right direction? Flora: don’t underestimate my instincts. Emerald: your instinct? That doesn’t sound too reassuring. Blu: oh trust me. Flora’s “instinct” is quite unique. After all, she did manage to find you when you needed help at the pond and she did save you in the nick of time when you were about to be attacked by the cobra. They enter a monkey’s territory. Emerald: so you’re telling me my right arm is in a place full of monkeys! Flora: I do sense it’s nearby. Emerald: your instincts better be right because I hate monkeys and I’ll kill you if we spend too much time here for nothing! Ow! My right arm! I feel like something grabbed it and… ow! Something is squeezing my arm! Flora: looks like I found the one holding your arm. to a faraway monkey sitting on a branch. The monkey happens to be holding the arm. Emerald: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! That monkey is holding my arm! Heeeey!!! You better let go of it!!!! The monkey pinches the arm. Emerald: Stoooooop iiiiiit!! That huuuurts!! Get down over here you bastard!! Ow! Quit iiiit!!! The monkey then rubs the arm on the tree branch. Emerald: That’s it!!! You’re asking for it!!! Using her left arm, she grabs a pistol and aims at the monkey. She was about to pull the trigger, but Flora stops her. Flora: Hold your fire! You might hit your arm! Let me handle this! Flora was about to use Haoshoku Haki when a coconut is suddenly hurled at her. She catches it with quick reflexes. In the next second, all the monkeys in the vicinity throw coconuts. Flora catches each and every one thrown at her while Emerald hides behind a giant rock. A monkey tries to jump on Flora, but she knocks it out with a punch. The other monkeys (except for the one holding Emerald’s right arm) then jump towards Flora, who proceeds to subdue them through pure brute force. When the monkey holding the arm is left standing, Flora glares at it. The monkey then drops the arm and runs away. Flora picks up the arm and reattaches it to Emerald. Flora: there you go. Now you are completely whole again. Emerald: ……..actually. There is still one more thing I need to get back. Blu: what do you mean? Didn’t we just find all of your pieces? Emerald: take a look here. that she has a hole on her chest Flora: whaaaaaaaat?!!! You have a hole on your chest!!! Emerald: THANKS FOR FINALLY NOTICING!!!!!! Flora: so why there’s a hole on your chest? Emerald: it’s that man! He has my heart! He took it when he cut me to pieces! Flora: Law has your heart. This sure changes everything. I suppose I can’t avoid getting into trouble with Law after all. Blu: Flora! Please tell me you’re not thinking of fighting him!!! Flora: to get the heart back, we may not have a choice. Blu: Flora! If that man is a powerful person from the Pirate Era, then isn’t he someone who is not to be trifled with?! It’s not that I doubt your strength as a Kuja warrior, but you already met people who are out of your league! Flora and Blu notice that Emerald has disappeared off to somewhere. Blu: oh crap. If she went after that man, then we’re going to have to save her, don’t we? Emerald runs back to her boat and arms herself with weapons she has hidden there: a pair of double-barreled flintlocks, a hand-held Gatling gun, and some bombs. She then rushes to Law’s house. Once there, she hides behind a bush as Law exits his house through the front door. Emerald then takes the opportunity for a sneak attack, grabbing one of her flintlocks and then tries to shoot Law in the head. Law dodges the shot. Law: Room. then makes the bush Emerald was hiding behind disappear Emerald: crap! He spotted me! Law: you again?! I see you have reassembled. You should have left this island instead of coming here. Are you a glutton for punishment? Emerald: fires her dual flintlocks at Law, who deflects the bullets with his nodachi I got to get out of his circle and fast! makes a run for it while continuing to fire at Law, not giving him a chance to strike. As she tries to escape, she sees that the Room extends for miles and miles. A barrier of trees and rocks suddenly appear in Emerald’s path. What?! How did they get here?! Law: it’s no use trying to escape. My Room can cover the entire island if I wish. Emerald: give me back my heart you bastard!!! Emerald fires her flintlocks at Law again. Law uses his powers to switch around the bullets with leaves from a tree. Emerald then grabs her Gatling gun and fires. Law shields himself by teleporting a giant piece of rock into the line of fire. Emerald: that won’t stop me! some bombs over the rock and they exploded Did that got him? The barrier that was blocking Emerald is then slashed apart and she is surprised to see Law on the other side. Law: this is futile She quickly aims her Gatling gun at Law, but before she can fire, she suddenly feels intense pain coming from her chest. Emerald: her weapon as she collapsed to the ground … what’s…. happening? sees Law squeezing her heart. Law: there is no getting out of this now. his nodachi This time, I’ll cut you into a hundred pieces. The moment Law sends a flying sword slash at Emerald, Flora jumps in and stops the attack with her Haki-imbued sword strike. Law: I see. It was you who put her body back together. Blu: sitting on the sideline instead on Flora’s shoulders Please be careful Flora! Flora: look, I like to avoid a fight if possible. So please, return the heart and we’ll leave peacefully. Law: return the heart? That’s a request I cannot grant. If this has nothing to do with you, then I’ll highly suggest that you stay out of this. Flora: herself for a confrontation I’m not going anywhere. Law: I warned you not to cause me any trouble. Law launches a flying sword slash at Flora, but she manages to dissipate it with her sword. Law strikes with several more flying sword slashes and Flora is able to repel every one of them. Law: so you have Haki. It’s been a while since I encountered anyone with that skill. Law teleports himself close to Flora and they clash their swords against each other. Flora carefully reads Law’s moves to block and avoid his strikes. Flora: is this it? I thought you’ll be tougher than that! Blu: Flora, are you trying to provoke him?! How can you be so crazy?!! Law: the talking snake has a point. I was only using one third of my power. All I have doing is assessing your level of Haki. If I had to guess, you had to use all of your strength to protect yourself the entire time. Go ahead, tell me I’m wrong. Flora: ………………….!! Law: now let’s see how you handle this. COUNTER SHOCK! Flora jumps away right before the attack connects to her. Law: your speed and reaction time are impressive. If you had not moved the way you did, who knows if you’ll still be breathing. So tell me, why are you helping that woman? Are you two friends? Emerald: LIKE HELL WE ARE!!!!! Flora: I’m helping her because I just feel like doing so. I don’t need any other reason than that. Law: you’re really something, aren’t you? At full power, I can easily leave you in pieces just like I did to that woman. However, I’ve thought up of something more …interesting. Law then encloses Flora with trees. Flora cuts them down and in the next instance, Law appears right behind her. Before Flora could do anything…. Law: Mes Flora’s heart Flora: to her knees as she sees the hole on her chest ………………...!! Emerald: stunned no, don’t tell me he got her. Blu: Dammit! I knew something bad was going to happen! Law: although I wasn’t fighting seriously, I must commend you for lasting this long. So I’ll give you one chance to take back your heart as well as that woman’s. All you have to do is pass one small challenge. But first, you are not allowed to carry any weapons. Scan. all of Flora’s equipment Now to ensure that your friends won’t do any funny business. Shambles. the minds of Blu and Emerald Emerald (in Blu’s body): EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!! Blu (in Emerald’s body): WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!!!!! Emerald: Oh great! Just great! My day couldn’t get any worse! First, I was cut to pieces! Then I got stuck with someone I despise! AND NOW I SWITCHED BODIES WITH A SLIMY REPTILE!!!!!! Blu: I don’t believe it! I got arms! I got legs! I got hair! And …these breasts sure feel soft. Emerald: DON’T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!!!! Blu: Hey Flora, can I keep this body? Can I? Can I? Can I? Emerald: THAT’S MY BODY YOU DUMB SNAKE!!!!! Blu: who are you calling a dumb snake, little miss unfortunate? Emerald: you better hope we don’t switch back, because when we do, I’M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!! Blu: you can try, but Flora won’t let anything happen to me. Emerald: I don’t think I can take any more of this lousy snake. It’s bad enough she talks, but what’s worse is that she’s so annoying. Law: to Flora with that out of the way, I’ll explain what the challenge is so listen carefully. I’ll be standing still right here meters away from Flora holding your heart. I won’t attack nor defend. What you need to do is come over here and take it. Flora: is that all? Law: oh I’m afraid it’s not as simple as it sounds. squeezes Flora’s heart and Flora clutches her chest You felt that, didn’t you? That’s what I’m going to be doing throughout this challenge. The closer you approach me, the harder I’ll squeeze. If you can endure the pain and take your heart out of my hand, then you pass and I’ll give you what you want. But if you fail, then I’ll slice and dice you and your two friends into a thousand pieces and scatter them all over the sea. Blu: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! I don’t want something like that to happen to meeeeeeeee!!!!! I guess I better enjoy this body while I still can. Emerald’s body by groping her breasts Emerald: QUIT DOING THAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!! Law: ready to begin? aside his nodachi Flora then sprints towards Law and he promptly squeezes Flora’s heart, causing her to fall to the ground. She screams in pain, but regains her composure. She gets back on her feet, albeit with some difficulty, and continues on, limping while holding her hand over her chest. Flora struggles to cope with the pain as Law tightens his grip. Law was smiling as if he’s counting on Flora to fail miserably. Flora coughs up blood and eventually falls down again. Not giving in to the pain, she grits her teeth as she crawls towards Law. When she gets within four meters of Law, the smile on his face then turns to shock and disbelief. Law: (she hasn’t given up yet?! How can she fight the pain?!) Once Flora gets within two meters from reaching her heart, Law squeezes it even harder, stopping Flora in her tracks. Flora cries out in agony. Blu: nooooooooo! Please don’t give up! Emerald: Flora you idiot! This wouldn’t happen to you if you didn’t try to help me! Just when Flora is about to pass out, she recollects her previous defeats (i.e., at the hands of Zoro, Smoker, and Franky). Flora: (no…… It can’t end this way. I won’t… let anyone get the best of me again!) Mustering all of her strength, Flora gets up and throws herself at Law and hits him with a headbutt, causing him to drop the heart. Flora grabs her heart and holds it in her arms as she coughs and gasps for air. Law stood still, astounded by the incredible willpower Flora displayed. Law: very well, I… concede. Law switches Blu and Emerald back into their original bodies, restores Flora and Emerald’s hearts to their bodies, and returns Flora’s equipment. Law: you got what you want; now leave this island before I decide to kill you. then walks away At Emerald’s sailboat….. Emerald: I hate to admit it, but I am grateful for what you did for me back there. But don’t get the wrong idea, next time we meet, we’ll be enemies again. And so, Flora and Emerald part ways on good terms. Flora heads back to her ship. Flora: so Blu, what was it like being in a body of a human? Blu: it was fun… while it lasted. Category:Blog posts